


you've got a hold (on my heart)

by GhostsandGhouls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsandGhouls/pseuds/GhostsandGhouls
Summary: “I feel like I’ve only got one chance to get this right. Like,reallyright, ‘cause any other time won’t be a first so. Yea.”Numai nods. He’s content with Kyoutani’s fingers in his hair but as each second ticks by, he’s getting more nervous. All of this can’t be just to break up, but Numai’s brain still goes there anyway.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Numai Kazuma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	you've got a hold (on my heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YanaWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanaWrites/gifts).



> for yans, my discord waifu and general light of my life <3
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Kyoutani has never been the best at expressing himself, his sister used to always annoy him about needing to be better, more honest. One person who never asks for more than he shows is Numai, his fabulous amazing boyfriend who treats him like he’s nothing other than normal and completely like the centre of his world. It’s a little funny in a way, how different they are, but it works perfectly. Kyoutani tries to do little things for Numai, like making him dinner and Numai buys (far too extravagant) gifts and smothers Kyoutani with affection. It makes him wonder if _this_ is what his sister means, that maybe he should try harder and give Numai extra kisses when they see each other after work.  
  
  
He learns that it does, after coming to a firm realisation and cuddling close during movie night, he knows that Numai is _The One™️_ . Whatever the fuck that meant. (Of course, Numai enjoyed cheesy rom coms.) Kyoutani turns back to his sister for help.  
  
She seems all too gleeful to give him tips on how to show Numai how he feels, to plan something _romantic_ , perfectly so. He just follows along, grunting in resignation as she makes him look prim and proper, making sure he gets his hair trimmed, perfectly so, and has the right cologne.  
  
Kyoutani feels like a peacock. Like he’s getting ready to strut a dance for Numai. Follow steps to make him feel good.  
  
He huffs and pushes his sister out the door, eying up the fake rose petals. He squints, certain that Aiko went overboard with ‘helping’. There isn’t any time to fix it, he has to check the food in the oven. After all of this _fussing_ , he doesn’t want to burn their dinner.  
  
Thankfully it’s safe, he leaves it to rest and just as he’s placing the glasses out, there’s a knock at his door.  
  
Kyoutani actually needs to _breathe_ , he makes sure the light on the candles hasn’t flickered out and glances at the food again, as though it might spontaneously combust. It’s still fine and he goes to open the door, smiling when Numai greets him with a kiss first. “Something smells good. And it’s really nice to see you.”  
  
“Yea, you too.” He steps aside then closes the door and watches Numai slip out of his shoes and hang up his coat. “Food’s done. Take a seat.”  
  
Numai leans down for another kiss then makes his way to the table. He looks at the candles and strategically placed flower petals. “This is romantic. Have you been paying attention to my shitty romance movies?”  
  
“Yea, whatever.” Kyoutani huffs. It’s more playful and fond. He goes to get the food and places them carefully onto the table, stopping to cut the meat into slices. It’s chicken (his favourite) with mustard greens (Numai’s favourite) and potatoes. “Dig in.”  
  
“Thanks.” Numai smiles. He starts to plate up, keeping one eye on Kyoutani as he grabs the wine and fills their glasses. Kyoutani sits and Numai waits until he’s got a full plate before he digs in. The flavour instantly blooms over his taste buds and he hums happily. “‘S good.”  
  
Kyoutani smiles and takes a bite, nodding quickly in agreement. Dinner is pretty quiet and peaceful, they chat a little about their day. After eating, Numai cleans up, insisting for Kyoutani to sit down, they eventually compromise with Numai washing and Kyoutani drying.  
  
They head to the couch together after finishing up and Kyoutani opens his arms, huffing when Numai lays his head onto his chest. “What’s your obsession with my chest?” He mutters, looking down fondly at Numai.  
  
“You’re comfortable. ‘Sides, thought you’d like it, makes you taller for a bit.”  
  
“Fuck off,” He grumbles, squinting at Numai. There’s not a hint of annoyance in his gaze though. “You’re not that much taller than me.”  
  
Numai hums, he looks up and gently squeezes Kyoutani’s side. “No. But it’s nice being a little taller, lets me kiss your head.” He smiles and Kyoutani moves his hand to Numaii’s face, tilting his head so they can kiss. “Mhm, you’re so cute. I like this ‘cause I like listening to your heart.”  
  
“Oh.” Kyoutani is so taken off guard by the admission that he doesn’t even have a chance to react to the cute comment. “Kazuma, can I say something?”  
  
The seriousness of Kyoutani’s tone makes Numai’s brows pull together. “Yeah. Is something wrong?”  
  
“No, ‘course not. I just, ‘M not good at this.” Kyoutani shrugs vaguely, he brushes his fingers through Numai’s hair. “I feel like I’ve only got one chance to get this right. Like, _really_ right, ‘cause any other time won’t be a first so. Yea.”  
  
Numai nods. He’s content with Kyoutani’s fingers in his hair but as each second ticks by, he’s getting more nervous. All of this can’t be just to break up, but Numai’s brain still goes there anyway. “Babe, tonight’s been amazing, I promise. Nothing you could say will ruin that. You made it all romantic, with the candles and petals, food was perfect. So just, blurt it out, I don’t care.”  
  
“You’re fuckin’ amazing.” Kyoutani snorts, he kisses Numai again and Numai squeezes his side, leaning up into it. A sign of _not a breakup_. He smiles when Kyoutani pulls back and nods, he’s hoping to just gently nudge him towards what he wants to say. “Kazuma, you are amazing and kind, and fuckin’ hot.” Numai laughs softly, squeezing Kyoutani gently, his gaze fond. “I uh, did all this ‘cause I just wanna show how I feel,” He won’t admit that he had help from his sister, not yet anyway. “I love you, Kazuma. You’re my everything.”  
  
Numai squeaks, he grips onto Kyoutani and nods, “I—” He chokes and buries his head into Kyoutani’s chest, gently hitting his arm with his free hand. Kyoutani holds him close and gently brushes his hair. It takes a moment for Numai to collect himself then he looks up and pouts. “I love you too. Kenta, you’re my home.”  
  
“Sappy,” Kyoutani mutters, he brushes Numai’s cheeks, wiping away the remnants of wetness from his tears. “You’re happy, right?”  
  
“Mhm, a whole lot.” He kisses Kyoutani, holding him a little tighter. Kyoutani sinks into it, just as happy as Numai is. They feel the same. Numai is sappy and Kyoutani loves it, loves him. Numai loves _him_ and he swears he falls a little deeper.  
  
It’s fine, Numai will catch him.  
  
Numai breaks the kiss and giggles then snuggles into Kyoutani, happy and giddy beyond belief. He’s been sure of his own feelings for a while and he’s relieved to know Kyoutani feels the same, and _they love each other_. He’s never going to let this—let Kyoutani go.


End file.
